totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Island TV
To audition for , please follow this form: * : Your character's name. * : Whether you are male or female. * : This is your stereotype. Please make sure to make it realistic, but remember, this is still based off Total Drama, so you can have some fun. Try to make it as accurate as possible. * : Describe your character. You don't have to make this extremely in-depth, but at least make it so that I have a small idea of how to write for your character and how he operates. If I like your character, but don't feel like you gave me enough to work with, I'll ask you on Chat or the IRC for more details. * : Leave your signature by adding ~~~~ in this section of your audition. It doesn't have to be pretty or flashy, but just make it so that I know who I can give credit to for a character. Also, guys, it would be greatly appreciated if all of your characters were , meaning that they have not been used in other fanfictions before. You can still submit characters who have appeared for other authors, but your chances of them appearing in will be significantly smaller. Thanks for reading. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 01:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Waterlily * : Female * : The Hypocritical Hippie * : Waterlily was raised by two very liberal, nature-loving parents that taught her to love and appreciate Mother Nature. What they didn't teach her is to scream at people who drink soda out of cans, organize hateful protests against students she thinks might litter, and spew lies about how she's never eaten anything non-vegan. In fact, just last week, one of her classmates caught her scarfing down a bag of barbeque-flavored chips... * : TDIFan13 · · talk ---- * : Jessica * : Female * : The Mysterious Loner * : Jessica is the most mysterious girl you have ever met. She is a shy and non-troublesome girl. She is a girl who has hardly any friends. All she has is her sister. She looks like a normal girl, but she isn't. She does good in school, but likes a lot of fan-fiction. She is very strange and she doesnt get into any trouble. She only joined Island TV to get out of this zone. * :-- Cooldragon141 02:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Cleo * : Female * : The Sassy Wannabe * : Cleo was once a beautiful, graceful, and agile teenaged girl, until her parents shifted from the Country, all the way into a cheep, ghetto neighborhood. Cleo was raised, bullied, harassed, and witnissed many murders and crimes. While she hated these, she adjusted to the general 'culture' and behavior of the area, being sassy, loud, and rude, trying to fit in with them. But deep down, Cleo's just an innocent little girl, trying to fit in, and doing whatever she can be be apart of something. * : I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 06:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Don * : Male * : The Silver Weirdo * : Don is quite weird and has lots of quirks. Ever since he was small, his parents noticed he would love the color silver and spending time with himself. That's the reason he was teased a lot in school. Kids would also call him The Silver Weirdo because how he dresses. He wears a silver suit, along with silver shiny hair, and silver shoes. He dressed like that ever since kindergarten. He also has a deep fascination with clouds because how interesting they are. Don hates normal, so that's why he likes being the weird way he is. * : I hear voices in my head! They sound 07:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Faith * : Female * : The Temptress * : Faith has been considered attractive for most of her life. She has gone through boyfriend after boyfriend, forcing them to buy her expensive jewelry and gifts. After using up all of their financial resources, she dumps them and moves on to the next person. She signed up for Island TV in order to use her tempting ability to her advantage and find boys that will take her all the way to the finale and ultimately the prize money. * : ~ RPs&'Blogs!♪ Dakota '♫Talks&''' 13:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : June * : Female * : The Self-Centered Optimist * : June is beautiful and optimistic, but not very bright. Though June does have a big heart, she's constantly praising herself and acting egocentric. She isn't mean to others, and wouldn't hurt a fly, but she's often shown to be obsessed with herself. She believes that everyday is a great day as long as she's looking beautiful, which is every day of the week. However, she's always one to look on the bright side of things, even if she can only do so staring at herself in the mirror. She joined Island TV to share her wonderful presence with others. * : --'Bigez620 - Hu ' 18:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Jacob * : Male * : The Emo Kid * : Jacob is pretty much your quintessential emo, he writes depressing poetry, listens to depressing music, and wears depressing clothes. Lots of people frequently come to his house to try and get him to go outside, but he shoos them all away. Actually, scratch all of that. Jacob isn't an emo at all, he's a nerdy, wannabe teen who gets ignored by most people, spends all his time on social networking and blogging sites, and felt like this would be a nice way to attract attention to himself. And it has, judging by the many neighbors who come to his house to see if he'll talk to them. The only people who know it's an act are his parents, but he acts like one even around them. He joined Island TV because he enjoys getting attractive girls to feel sorry for him. * : Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 18:17, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Angel * : Male * : The Biker * : Angel is not a nice guy. From birth, he had punched the doctor who delivered him. He had grown up bullying kids and stealing almost everything he liked. He's a pro at it. It got to the point where he just dropped out of school and joined a biker gang where anarchy is real. He now travels the country, terrorizing the people he sees. Does he want to change? NOPE! He just wants to win all that cash, getting rid of anyone who stands in his way. * : --[[User:Samtastic450|'''Samtastic]][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 18:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- *'Name': Spike *'Gender': Male *'Label': The Strong Loner *'Description/Personality': Spike was born without any parents and was raised on the streets. His skilled hands help him get by, as he was able to pickpocket people and win card games without any trouble. He was also in some kind of accident where he lost an eye and had to replace it with an artifcial green one. Not much else is know about Spike's past and he seems to be a bit of a mystery. He is laid back most of the time and is often seen sleeping or dozing off. He prefers to work alone and comes off as a jerk to others, but means well. *'Signature': Totoro Hey, Hey, Hey! 19:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Logan * : Male * : The Hipster Strategist * : Logan has two dads, who were always fashion-forward and liked to make a statement. Growing up, he followed in his parent's footsteps, wearing the newest designer sweaters and listening to the Top 40 stations. Once Logan entered middle school, he started being bullied for having two dads and being extremely mainstream. Logan began to become reclusive and started to wear new trends and music that he thought would take the eyes off of him. In high school, Logan realized he had a bright mind and started taking honors classes. He's the captain of the chess club and music appreciation club at his school. He realized with his smarts, he could start manipulating people to start appreciating his trends he was setting. Logan hopes he can use his smarts to strategize and manipulate his way to winning the game, while of course trying to set trends of course. * : 19:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Ami * : Female * : The Tiger Mom * : Ami is a mother of two children, and is an example of discipline and honor. She works as an attorney, and still has time to watch her boy and girl grow up. Ami expects nothing but the best from them, in school, and at life in general; some people even say she pushes them too hard. And it's not just the children who Ami pushes to their limits, as she has a tendency of bossing people around and expecting perfection from them. The mom sees the reality show as an opportunity to test her exemplary leading skills and intellect, and hopes the auditions are not open just for teenagers. * : Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 21:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Laura * : Female * : The Supernatural Geek * : Laura loves the supernatural. She has been researching on every aspect of it that she could ever since she was young. As a result of spending all of her time on this, she never learned how to really interact with other people, as she would easily chase them away from her because of her talks. She signed up for this reality show, not only for the money (Though she would love to win) but to get a real life experience and finally learn the things about it she doesn't know. She still believes the supernatural is real and is easily pissed off if she hears someone doubting it's existance. Usually, you can hear her babbling about her research or something about the supernatural. * : Suki-Chan5930 (talk) 22:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Tristian * : Male * : The Innocent Nut * : Tristian is the definition of innocent. He has never done anything bad. He follows the rules and he makes sure adult supervision is around 24/7. His old girlfriends all left him because he doesn't like to do anything that will ruin his innocence. Such a shame too, Tristian is a really attractive guy, he just doesn't do anything with his looks. He wants to try to get over his fear of doing bad things, but doesn't know where to start. * : --[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 18:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- *'Name': Edwin *'Gender': Male. *'Label': The Mysterious Shy Guy *'Description/Personality': Edwin is an only child, who is also very wealthy kid, his parents doesn't give him much of attention, and that's why he is very hard of a person. He usually repels any people who tries to befriend him and never had real friends. He has a bigger sisted who is always one step ahead of him. His parents are managers of a big high-tech company, and prumessed Edwin that if he will proove him that he's strong enough they will let him manage the company, and that's why he signed up for Island TV , otherwise, the company will go to his sister. *'Signature': [[User:BarBar|'BarBar']][[User talk:BarBar|'Talk']] · 18:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) in this section of your audition. ---- * : Lee * : Male * : The Trickster * : Having been born and raised in a small rural town to a working-class family, Lee was frequently bored, so he developed a mischievous persona as he grew up. Although his skinny figure and messy hair can be unassuming at first glance, he's actually very fond of pulling pranks on others, as well as deceiving them into doing something or behaving a certain way. But despite his mischief, he's actually a sweet guy at heart to those who get to really know him. He's proud of his trickster "talents", and only joined Island TV to hone his "skills" and escape the drudgery of his town. * : ~''' [[User:Jam7|♥'''Jammy♥]][[User talk:Jam7|'talk']]| | 21:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Flo * : Female * : The "Alien Robot" * : Flo is an odd one. She claims to be an android by the name of FLO-001376 sent down to Earth by an aliens in order to study the human race and gather enough data in order to determine whether or not Earth is worthy of being inhabited or destroyed. Her methods of obtaining this information are somewhat questionable. There have been reports of her breaking into the school's cafeteria and stealing boxes of lunch meat, calling it a "foreign mineral" or something. There is no real proof as to whether or not this is true, though. She looks like any other normal human being, albeit shorter than most others and tends to dress up like someone out of The Jetsons. And talks like a voice on someone's GPS. Alright, we admit it, she's freaking nuts. Her reason for signing up for Island TV? According to her, reality television is one of the most well-known and important things about human culture to date. * : TDA15 (Talk and '' )'' 22:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Dakota * : Male * : The Gossip * : Dakota is always the first to know things and the first to spread them around. He is always up to date on the latest trends and goings-on within his school, which is the primary cause of his excessive popularity. This leads many people to fear him, because of what he does with the things that he knows. Depending on who he likes and dislikes, he proceeds to use the gossip to make or break their social standing. He joined Island TV in order to use the prize money to start his own celebrity gossip site. * : ~ RPs&'Blogs!♪ Dakota '♫Talks&''' 19:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- *'Name: '''Jeremy *'Gender: 'Male *'Label: 'The Former Athlete *'Personality/Description: 'Jeremy was always one of the best athletes in his school, playing football, basketball, and baseball. However, one night after a drunken post-game party he was in a car accident, and he was paralyzed from the waste down. He feels very guilty, because his friend who had been in the car with him died. Since the accident, Jeremy has been very quiet, however, he still works hard to win at everything he does, even if he is in a wheelchair. He hopes one day to walk again, and maybe even play sports again. *'Signature: Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 04:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- * Marisol * Female * The Quirky Cheerleader * Growing Up, Marisol had always been labeled quirky by friends, family and even strangers she meets, just for how she acts. Going through school she never really socialized with any of her fellow students and was always one of the "wallflower" types. But after getting into high school she became very outgoing and gained lots of popularity from it all. She became an avid cheerleader but still had the quirky charm. She has high hopes of joining Island TV so that she can have a great crack at the million, become known globally and maybe, just maybe... Win of course! (As she might think) * [[User:LightningandDakotaFan6|'Remember the past, plan for the future, but live for today,' because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come.]] 13:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Damaris (Duh-mair-us) * : Female * : The Dark Heart * : Ever since she began high school, Damaris has changed her whole persona. She dyed her hair dark red, started wearing Gothic clothing, and began to act more mean-spirited. Damaris' dry sarcasm and cold heart has caused a lot of people that used to be close to her to leave her and has pushed any potential friends away. Damaris refuses to accept people into her life for unknown reasons. Damaris auditioned for Island TV to win but secretly wishes to also find a friend. Oh, wait... did we just say that? * : "Call me Ishmael." [[User talk:WriterAnonymous|~ Herman Melville, Moby-Dick]] 21:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Joey * : Male * : The "Playa" * : Padrico thinks he's all that. From the time he was a child to a teenager, he thinks he's the hottest show in town and believes that every girl is in love with him. His parents (who are full blooded Italians) raised him to believe he's above everyone else and he enjoys being first. Even though he hits on every girl (and sometimes guys), they all reject him because he's a punk. He is tall with tanned skin, black hair, wears black pants, white shirt and wears a giant gold necklace. He hopes to win Total Drama just to show the ladies (or anyone) he's all that. * : ★'''[[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|★']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'Baby, I was Born This Way!]] 18:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Arianna * : Female * : The Manipulative Flower * : Arianna grew up in a small city home with her parents and her six older siblings. She has been spoiled her whole life with money and credit cards. She doesn't get along with many people at school and always finds a way to push them out, except when it comes to her 3 best friends who she bosses around most of the time. Arianna also hates losing and pitches a fit when things don't go her way. She auditioned for Island TV so that she can be rich and buy a country. * : '''♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 17:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Michelle * : Female * : The Environmentalist * : Michelle comes from a Chinese-American background. Her mother told stories of Native Americans which intrigued Michelle. Soon after her sister was born, her father was murdered by a corporation when he stood in their way. Michelle became very distanced from reality after this and found refuge in nature. She began talking to animals and trying to replant millions of trees. Michelle is headstrong, physically strong, has some psychic abilities (Like Dawn), is skilled in Kenpo, strongly sticks to her morals, is odd, is weird, and is so involved in nature it annoys other people. * : CindyTDITDATDWT (talk) 23:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I have used Michelle in my own fanfiction where she placed 17/20. Also I entered her in another fanfic, but as of now I do not know if she has been chosen. Thanks for reading and considering. ---- * : Klein * : Male * : The Dumb Jock * : Klein loves sports. He considers himself a pro-level baseball, basketball, football, tennis, and soccer player. Unfortunately, he keeps getting kicked off his school teams because of his terrible grades. Granted, he's not the smartest guy around, but he's friendly. Isn't that all that matters? * : TDIFan13 · · talk ---- * : Nick * : Boy * : The Partier * : Likes to have fun, but doesn't have many friends. Causes alot of drama when someone is mean to him or his friends or crush. He is smart but not too smart. Like he is average smart. He hopes to make an alliance with all of the nice people so that they can dominate the mean people. * : Totaldramalego (talk) 20:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- * : Mia * : Female * : The Hipster * : Mia is a hipster. She says she isn't one, because according to her, hipsters are too mainstream or whatever. Her hobbies include going on Tumblr, listening to indie bands, and walking around the city for no particular reason. She joined Total Drama because she thought doing nothing was too mainstream. * : Toadgamer80Tony is addicted to a wide array of narcotics... ---- *'Name': Declan *'Gender': Male *'Label': The Douchebag *'Description/Personality': Declan is a pretty typical douchebag. He plays football, basketball, and lacrosse at an all-boys Catholic high school, and he likes to remind everyone of those things. He regards Obama to be a terrible person at the level of Hitler, and he has no idea how priviliged he really is. He's just lucky he's good looking and athletic. *'Signature': Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 17:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC)